


Tiny

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kid Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tiny

Clint was tiny for his age.  
That was because of neglect.  
His father starving him as a punishment.   
Tbe constant beatings.  
Clint is 6,   
But looks like he is 4.  
His tiny body is always damaged.   
Sometimes worth going to the hospital.   
But Clint being tiny can run fast.  
Hide anywhere.   
Away from the nightmare.


End file.
